


Curiosity killed the...

by Lispet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bottom!Steve Fest, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispet/pseuds/Lispet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God I don’t want to leave my room ever again.” He covers his face desperately.<br/>“Then what do you want?”<br/>“I don’t know. I want to-” Steve finds the words stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know what he wants to.<br/>“Mm?” Loki tilts his head expectantly.<br/>“Experience.” He settles on. “I want to experience this body.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed the...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Von_Cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/gifts).



> My gift work for Miss Von Cheese, for the bottom!Steve fest. I hope you enjoy, and sorry it isn't exactly what you want. I just suck at writing het.

“You’re a far cry from home.” Steve turns his gloves over in his hands; his shield is ten metres away, hanging on the wall beside his locker where it belongs. Too far for him to make a running leap for, unless he wants to become very, very dead.  


“Yes, I guess I am. But that being said, anywhere is a ‘far cry from home’ when you don’t have a home. You of all people should know this, Steven.”  


“Touché.” That stings a little, hits a little too deep within him.  


Naturally, Loki must push the boundaries. “Look at you, living exactly where you were seven decades ago, and you’re not home, are you?”  


Later on, Steve would claim in his defense; he had had a really long day and no morning coffee.  


It takes him two long strides to get to Loki, and his fist collides with jaw, and it doesn’t crumple like it should, but he knew that, and that’s why he did it. He brings his leg up a bare half-second later and slams it into Loki’s stomach, but overbalances when Loki vanishes, turns into nothing more than green light. Loki laughs, not cruelly, when he finds himself on the ground.  


“Does that make you feel better?”  


Loki has come to talk to him before, comes to talk to him quite often in fact, and it always goes more or less the same way. He gets no information, and nor is he hurt, so he has no real reason to report it. He has almost come to enjoy seeing Loki. Although he could be hallucinating.  


He rolls over and Loki is sitting cross-legged by his head. He reaches out and his hand doesn’t go through Loki’s foot, so it’s the real thing.  


By now, their words could be scripted.  


“Ahh, go fuck yourself.”  


“That got boring centuries ago.”  


Steve laughs, and he doesn’t know why. It’s a terrible joke. Hardly funny, yet here he is, in near stitches. Loki tries to pretend that he isn’t smiling.  


“So how’ve you been?” He shifts so he’s closer to Loki. It’s been a hot day, and the heat has persisted through to the evening, and Loki is cool to the touch. That’s Steve’s defense. It’s a really shitty defense.  


Loki doesn’t answer for a long time. Steve hasn’t asked this, or any question for that matter. They usually just trade insults or little snippets about Thor, because for all that Loki pretends not to care, he really, desperately needs to know. Steve’s also learnt a lot about his teammate thanks to Loki.  


But this is unscripted, unusual.  


“I…” Loki falters. “I don’t understand.”  


“I call bullshit.” Steve sings. He’s being deliberately obtuse, he knows that Loki is uncomfortable, but this is important. Mental health is important. Steve rolls onto his stomach, the concrete floor is cool against his abs and chest, and shimmies close to Loki, so his head is almost in Loki’s lap. “Are you ok?”  


“I think I am. I mean, hey I haven’t woken up screaming, or just sat around with a dagger lately.”  


Steve compulsively grabs Loki’s arm and pulls the hem of his sleeve up as much as he can under the armour. The skin looks clean and healthy. He can almost _hear_ Loki rolling his eyes. He settles back down, on his back this time, feels the points of his shoulders press into the concrete uncomfortably, his head in Loki’s lap. They are quiet for some time. Long enough for Steve to feel slightly drowsy.  


He says stupid things when he’s drowsy.  


“Hey, I forget sometimes, what’s it like to be smaller than your peers? Because you’re little for an Asgardian. I used to be little but that was so long ago.”  
Loki peers at him from upside down and smiles. He touches Steve’s forehead with one finger. He feels weird for a moment, frail, and then his body normalizes and Loki is gone before he can say anything. His head hits the concrete and he jerks to his feet. He closes his locker and goes to his room. There is a single sheet of lined paper on his bed. Loki—it’s sad that he knows Loki well enough to recognise his handwriting—has left a note.  


_Why don’t you tell me?_

~~~

Steve wakes up at 0600 feeling like he needs to vomit, and he tangles himself in his sheets trying to get out of bed and falls on his face. The need to throw up leaves, but now his face hurts. He detangles himself and runs a shower. He feels tired for some reason. Usually he leaps out of bed at the same time every morning—he’s been called an insufferable morning person by even Natasha—and so this is strange. He shrugs it off, everyone has off days, and gets in the shower. 

He keeps it brisk, and is a lot more awake than when he started, towels off, and gets dressed.  


He doesn’t notice anything odd apart from his uncharacteristic exhaustion until he opens the fridge to get his breakfast, and he can’t reach the milk on the top shelf without standing up on his toes.  


Then he catches his reflection in the window.  


He spends fifteen minutes looking for paper towels and Ajax to clean the mess up. Two litres of milk has a very large splash radius.  


He texts Loki as he eats his cereal. He wouldn’t believe that Loki has a mobile phone, except for a few weeks, Loki had been absorbed in taking selfies, so yes there are a few photos of him and Loki on his phone. 

~

Steve Rogers to Loki; What the hell did you do to me?  


Loki to Steve Rogers; U got curious  


Steve Rogers to Loki; Not this curious.  


Loki to Steve Rogers; Dont fret its not permanent  


Steve Rogers to Loki; Well how do I get back to normal before something happens?  


Loki to Steve Rogers; Whats gonna happen  


Steve Rogers to Loki; What if Tony sees me?  


Loki to Steve Rogers; U should fuck him 

Steve Rogers to Loki; Umm no.  


Steve Rogers to Loki; First of all ew.  


Loki to Steve Rogers; lol  


Steve Rogers to Loki; …  


Loki to Steve Rogers; What about Clint or Bruce  


Steve Rogers to Loki; Can we make it clear that teammates are off limits?  


Loki to Steve Rogers; Im not a teammate  


Steve Rogers to Loki; We’re getting off topic. How do I get back to normal?  


Loki to Steve Rogers; No seriously Steve what about me  


Steve Rogers to Loki; I guess I would?  


Loki to Steve Rogers; Whats with the ?  


Steve Rogers to Loki; Well usually when I look at you and think; yeah I could tap that, shortly afterwards you do something stupid and I reevaluate.  


Loki to Steve Rogers; Oh  


Loki to Steve Rogers; So its a no for rightnow  


Steve Rogers to Loki; Oh no, it’s totally a yes. My bed, right now.

~

Instead of getting a SMS, he hears something down the hall. “Really?” Loki’s voice wafts from his bedroom.  


“I was being sarcastic you little shit.”  


“Oh come on! You can’t do that to a guy!”  


Steve stomps to his room and Loki is sitting on his bed, sans armour, but at least he’s wearing a tunic and trousers. Steve considers trying to wrestle him out of the room but he weighs ninety pounds, so Loki probably has a 150lbs on him at least. Steve wanders over to him slowly. “How do I get back to normal?”  


“I thought you wanted to know what this was like.” Loki crosses his legs, left over right.  


“I just- you- ugh!” Steve normally doesn’t have trouble with words but Loki’s being too smart and he’s just sitting there with a stupid grin on his stupid pretty face like it’s nothing. He’s standing right over Loki, well not right over, more eye-to-eye and it just reminds him of exactly how short he used to be. “Oh my God I don’t want to leave my room ever again.” He covers his face desperately.  


“Then what do you want?”  


“I don’t know. I want to-” Steve finds the words stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know what he wants to.  


“Mm?” Loki tilts his head expectantly.  


“Experience.” He settles on. “I want to experience this body.”  


“You’d need a willing assistant for that.”  


Steve shuffles closer and inserts himself onto Loki’s lap with as much grace as his gangly limbs can afford. “I don’t have to look too far for one.”  


They’re sharing more air than Steve’s poor asthmatic lungs are used to, and he feels a little short of breath and lightheaded, but that’s totally OK with him.  


“The thing about assistants is, they usually apply for the job.” Loki’s voice dips lower and rougher.  


“I’ve got two years worth of text messages that’d cover that front.”  


“Oh that’s good.” There’s a whisper of skin on skin and Steve’s breath hitches. “I was worried that my message wasn’t getting through.”  


Steve leans in that last few millimetres as hard and fast as he can, his hands fisting in Loki’s shirt, his lifeline. He’s holding on so tightly his knuckles ache.  


Loki’s hands close like a vise around his head and he is lowered backwards until Loki is on top, knees firmly planted on either side of his knees, his shoulders sloped down and inwards to focus all his attentions on Steve.  


Loki stops for the barest of seconds to pull his tunic off before throwing it haphazardly aside and going for the buttons on Steve’s shirt. The buttons fly undone, and Loki scoops him up and removes his shirt too, before he knows what’s going on.  


Loki’s lips burn lines of ice along his shoulder and down his chest, which constricts, bordering on painful, and he gasps. It’s a good pain, the kind you get when you think about someone you really care about for too long, the heart clenching, throat closing pain. It swirls through him faster than the bone chill of jumping into a freezing lake does, faster than he can comprehend, he’s past thinking about it, he’s just feeling. Oh god and Loki hasn’t even done much yet. His eyes had spoken volumes, and one of them was clearly titled; _I’m Going to Fuck Your Brains Out_. Steve’s pretty sure the first chapter was called; _Where’s the Lube?_  


Loki’s hands run down his sides, and he can feel the cold seeping through his ribs and into his stomach. Touching Loki when he was bigger was no issue for him, because he burnt as hot as a furnace, but now, with the serum gone, it touches at his core, bringing forth winter chills he was not designed to withstand. He buckles before the blizzard, clings to Loki, anchors himself to the other. Loki’s grip around him is heavenly, and he doesn’t think that lightly.  


Loki pauses everything, and Steve doesn’t have a focal point to centre himself and his arousal around. His eyes snap open, and it’s darker out here than it is in his own head.  


“Do you have any lubricant?”  


Steve, ever the smart thinker, blinks. “Huh?”  


“Lube, Steven.”  


“Oh, hang on.” Loki allows him to move for long enough to stretch his shorter-than-he-is-used-to arms across the bed to his bedside table, to rummage though the top draw for his nearly full bottle of lube.  


Loki seems to have had enough sex to know what he was doing, hardly spilling any lube, and pressing it inside Steve with deft fingers, and doing it again, and again. And again.  


Steve’s knee presses against Loki’s side, and Loki pushes it back to the bed absently, and Steve has to cover his face. He’s not used to being laid out across a bed like a butterfly to an entomologist’s corkboard. He’s usually the one laying someone out. Loki smiles against his belly and moves his fingers inside Steve, and that is how he breaks.  


When he is truly spent, Loki looks at him disdainfully. “I thought you were the one with control.”  


Steve can only laugh and kiss him, for Loki has come on his chin and neck. “You kind of took that away, now fuck me please.”  


“Oh no, I only had my fingers in you for your own pleasure.” He’s never heard Loki be sarcastic before, but he seems to have picked it up perfectly fine. Loki takes his breath away in one fell swoop, and it’s the first time he truly wishes that he were back in the body he were used to, because he wants to roll Loki over and ride him until he cries. He’s got a very specific kink set, now he thinks about it. Instead, Loki cages him in, and fucks him hard, until Steve is the one who’s nearly sobbing. He’s totally okay with this too. He gets hard again within a reasonable amount of time. He’s got his arm over his face and his eyes smushed shut.  


Steve’s world is ending, and so instead of it ending behind the blackness of his own eyelids, he opens them and looks up at Loki. Loki, who is just as sweaty and blissed out as he is, and says; “hey.”

~~~

“That was an experience.” Steve chuckles, still tucked under Loki’s arm. “But I don’t know about the asthma. I was so used to not having to worry about it.”  


“I suppose the spell will null itself in a minute.”  


“What, so the trigger was having sex with you?”  


“No, it was just having sex.”  


“I just wanted to know what it was like to be little again, that’s not a sex thing.”  


Loki laughs, and he’s beautiful and cruel and untouchable. “Everything is a sex thing, Steven.”  


Everything is abruptly black, and Steve is himself again. He looks down and pats down his chest to make sure. Then he rolls over and pins Loki to the bed, and grins like the maniac Loki is. “I’ll show you a sex thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I got the prompt and nearly died a happy death. I was given like, full permission to write my OTP, and I'm so sorry if you ship it seriously now, Miss Von Cheese.


End file.
